Bruised, Bled, and Beloved
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: Tadashi is 7 years old and has bad parents. They are so bad that when they die, he doesn't cry. He soon has to go through foster home from foster home. He stops and stays at a foster home with Hiro, GoGo, and Cass. However, Simon (Wasabi) Is going to make Tadashi worry more than necessary. (L Cameo for one chapter only, Sadly)
1. Chapter 1

Tadashi was in the back seat of the car. His parents were in the front driving. they were arguing about something, but Tadashi didn't know what though. He looked at all the scenery. Nothing says great day like a bunch of grey clouds, raining cats and dogs, and bumper to bumper traffic. Tadashi was only 7 years old. He knew that his parents fought, and sometimes he would get punished for doing nothing, but this was a little over the top. All this week they haven't stopped arguing. Tadashi felt bad inside wondering if it was his fault. He soon got tired of looking at the clouds and watched his dad drive and swivel on the road. His dad smelled like beer and his mom was almost bald because she had been ripping her hair out yelling at her husband. Tadashi recognized a few words they said. They said words like Hate, Fault, Kill, Ditch, and Beer. Tadashi cringed at the word beer. Just the thought of it made his stomach upset. When his dad came home some nights, Tadashi threw up because of all the alcohol his dad had consumed. He stared at the road and watched as a few ambulances come driving through the lanes of traffic.

"It's not my fault that you spent all our money on Beer." Said Tadashi's mom.

"If you keep on complaining, i'm going to kill us by driving into a ditch!" Said Tadashi's dad.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Tadashi started to feel something welling up inside of him. It was like a punch to the stomach. He felt like something was going to pop out of him. One time he asked his mom what it was, but he couldn't remember the word.

"I hope you feel guilty about all your threats!" Said Tadashi's mom.

That's it. Guilt. That was the word. Tadashi tried to remember what he did to make them drive in this kind of weather anyway.

"It's not my fault that our shitty son puked on the bartender!" Said Tadashi's father

"No, but I have one question for you. Why would-you take a kid to a-bar?" Said Tadashi's mom

"Because I would get a free refill if he did something embarrassing. Will you stop talking so fast I swear your like eminem."

"How dare you take advantage of our son just so you can save some money! Every thing that happens to him since first grade he remembers!"

"Even this?"

Tadashi's dad slapped his mom. Tadashi has seen this too many times to think that it was bad. He was starting to think that was just something you do when you wanna say hello to someone. An ambulance was parked in front of the lane that they were driving in.

"Daddy, Look out!" Said Tadashi.

"Shut up you little kid" Said his Father.

His father didn't stop and didn't try to avoid it. He drove right into it, killing him and his wife. Tadashi was the only one wearing a seat belt. Tadashi didn't cry that day at all. Yes he missed his parents, but now he didn't have to hear them argue.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say how thankful and happy I am that within just half a day, This already got 3 reviews, 2 followers and 2 favorites. That's awesome to me. Thnx**

A few hours later at the hospital a woman in a suit came up to Tadashi and said "We are going to take you to your new home!" She wore a fake smile that could be seen for miles, but Tadashi bought it. Tadashi got in the car with the woman.

"You are going to live with the Spencer's. They have 2 kids there already. Angela and Simon. Angela is 10 and Simon is 12. I hope you have a great time there!" Said the woman.

Tadashi didn't say anything. He just started wondering what it would be like to live with a few kids that have met the same fate as he has. He wondered if any of them weren't too smart or too dumb. He thought about how he would act around them. Hoped not to find any alcohol in the fridge. He didn't want to throw up on the first day with his new family.

He soon arrived at his destination. There were allies everywhere, bullet holes in some of the walls, and a few chalk markings. Tadashi automatically felt doomed to see another day. The lady motioned him into a "house" that had chipped paint, very little furniture, two kids like the woman said and a tired woman in her 30s. Tadashi saw a girl that was blond and a black male that was talking to her. Tadashi knew that if he didn't start making friends soon, then he was going to meet the same fate as those chalk markings.

"Hi, i'm Tadashi." Said Tadashi.

"Oh, hey. I'm Angela." Said the girl sad like.

"I'm Simon and I would advise you to stay away from me." Said the intimidating male.

"Well, this isn't going to end well." Said Tadashi.

"What ever do you mean?" Asked Angela.

"I think he's scared!" Said Simon.

"I'm not scared, it's just that this place seems dangerous." Said Tadashi.

"Duh, it's close to the bank and Jail, so we get a lot of robberies around here." Said Simon.

"But don't worry, i'll be here to help you!" Said Angela.

"Wow, you just met the kid and now you have a crush on him! That's a new record." Said Simon.

"I don't have a crush on him, I just feel bad for him. It's his first time here and I wanna make sure he doesn't die like his parents." Said Angela.

Tadashi thought about how and why his parents died. His dad made him throw up and they yelled at each other. He tried to warn them, but his dad ignored him. Tadashi started thinking about when he was with his wife and child, making him throw up and killing them. Tadashi started crying because he didn't want to be like his father at all.

Once diner time came the woman gave all the children 3 slices of bread and a glass of water. Tadashi, Angela, Simon, and the woman ate in silence. Surprisingly it filled up Tadashi. The woman finally said "Hello Tadashi. I am Ms. Spencer, but I don't have a husband so you should be happy here." She said with a smile. Tadashi was wondering if he would die here and how. He just wanted to be somewhere where he couldn't die in 5 minutes because he looked at a person wrong.


	3. L cameo

**Yes, Hiro will be in a future chapter. I don't know which one, but he will be. Also, I would like to tell all you awesome readers that i'm going to be spending every other day working on this fanfic and the other days on my other fanfic My Dark Life.**

Tadashi woke up and checked the clock on the wall. 7:30. Tadashi waited a few hours until someone else woke up. Tadashi started walking around the house to make the time fly. He thought it must have been 10 by now. He looked at the clock. 7:31. Tadashi knew he needed someone to talk to or else he was going to die of boredom. Tadashi went over to Angela's bed and woke her up.

"Yes, Tadashi?" Said Angela.

"Hi. I need someone to talk to." Said Tadashi.

"Okay. Ask me about anything, but for the record you're pretty young."

Tadashi and Angela talked for a few hours. Eventually it was 9:30 when Ms. Spencer woke up.

"Okay everyone. Time for breakfast!" Said Ms. Spencer.

Everyone ate some frosted flakes for breakfast and no one but Angela and Tadashi had a smile.

"I still can't believe that happened to you, Tadashi." Said Angela after they left the table.

"It's alright. I didn't cry and I did try to stop them." Said Tadashi.

"I can't believe that your parents made you throw up."

"My dad did. Not my mom."

"What else did your dad do that's bad?"

"He always slapped her. I don't know why, but sometimes when my mom tucked me into bed she would always cry a tear on me before I fell asleep."

"That's terrible!"

"It's fine. Soon I couldn't even tell when my dad was hurting her."

"Do you have anyone that could take care of you?"

"No."

Angela and Tadashi talked all through the morning and only at lunch was when they stopped talking. Simon was glaring daggers into Tadashi. He needed to get rid of Tadashi fast because he wanted Angela all to himself. Even though he made fun of all the times she had a crush on a guy, he was the one to crush on Angela.

After dinner Simon developed a plan. He was going to make Tadashi angry and punch him. He was only seven years old. How hard could it be?

It had been a few days since Simon came up with the plan to get Tadashi out of his home. It was time for lunch and Tadashi was drinking apple juice. **(I love apple juice, just putting that out there.)** He knew it was now or never. Simon walked over to him and said "Hey, that's mine apple juice!"

"Oh, okay. Here you go." Said Tadashi handing Simon the apple juice. Simon thought that it was going to take a bit to find something that would really make him mad.

He soon started eavesdropping on one of their conversations.

"Is there anything that you hate?" Asked Angela.

"I hate it when people hurt others." Said Tadashi.

"That's a really good thing to hate. Anything else?"

"Spiders."

"Me too."

Simon knew he found something good. He walked over to Angela and pushed her against the wall, slightly.

"What are you doing?" Said Angela.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" Said Simon.

Tadashi had a flashback. He remembered being five and hearing his dad say that outside of his bedroom. Tadashi reached for the doorknob and opened it. He went into his parents room and say his dad punching his mom.

"Why are you doing this?" Said Tadashi's mom.

"To make you pay!" Said Tadashi's dad.

Tadashi got out of his mind and realized the real problem at hand. Tadashi went up and pushed Simon.

"Let her go!" Yelled Tadashi.

"No! She has to pay for what she did!" Said Simon.

Tadashi punched Simon across the face and watched as Angels went over to thank him. He slowly saw Simon standing up with tears in his eyes, running over to Ms. Spencer.

Soon the woman back at the hospital came over and grabbed Tadashi and put him in the car.

"Okay, well, since that didn't work out well, we are taking you to the Light residence." Said the woman.

Tadashi soon arrived at a small building that looked fine. He entered and saw a small kid with black hair. He looked like he was sucking his thumb and sat in his seat weirdly. Tadashi walked over to him.

"Hi, i'm Tadashi." Said Tadashi.

"I don't know my name, but I like the letter L, so just call me L." Said L.

"Okay, L."

Tadashi and L talked for a bit, until it was time to go to bed. L was up thinking about Tadashi. L then felt weird. His eyes slowly went from black to red, he went from sane and smart to crazy and deadly. L went over to Tadashi and woke him up.

"Tadashi, I need to show you something." Said L.

"Okay." Said Tadashi.

L took Tadashi upstairs and looked down.

"If my calculations are right, you'll have a 5% chance of surviving." Said L.

L pusked Tadashi down the stairs and soon followed.

The woman who was incharge heard some crying. She ran over to the two kids on the floor. One was limp and was bleeding out of his head. The other was crying and had a bone sticking out of his arm.


	4. Hospital Catastrophy

Tadashi and L were at the hospital in different rooms. The mother was going back and forth between the two rooms, acting like a chicken with it's head cut off. The doctors stopped her at L's room.

"We have some bad news, ma'am" Said the doctor

"What is it? Which child?" Said the woman

"L and we're afraid that we weren't able to save him in time."

The woman slowly took a seat that was behind her. My little boy is gone. My precious child is dead. He is gone. The woman started crying and didn't go back to Tadashi's room.

Tadashi was getting X-rayed. It was pointless because he already knew that his bone was outside of his arm. He knew it hurt, so why did they have to X-ray it? Soon the doctors gave Tadashi anesthesia to put the bone back in place. Once Tadashi woke up he saw that his arm was in a cast that was blue. He noticed that the woman wasn't there with him. Tadashi started walking around trying to find the woman. Tadashi passed the front desk and into the parking lot.** (Best security EVER!)** Tadashi was looking in all the windows of all the cars, but to no avail. Tadashi started walking back to the hospital. Tadashi then saw a car pulling out of a parking spot and saw and heard nothing.

Tadashi woke up in the same room where he got his cast. The woman was there and crying.

"Okay, so, he not only has a broken arm, but can't speak for a few days. It shouldn't be too long. It's Friday so he'll be fine and talking on Thursday." Said the doctor.

The woman in the suit came and grabbed Tadashi.

"Really again? I hope you're enjoying the sampler package. If you would like to try to stay at one house for longer than, oh, I don't know, a week? Then stop angering kids." Said the woman as she drove.

Tadashi met the front door of a house that was Yellow. The woman pushed him in and Tadashi saw a girl with black hair and a small kid that was reading a comic book.

The woman walked in the middle of the room and said "This is Tadashi. He can't speak until Thursday. Have fun!" The woman then left.

The girl walked up to Tadashi.

"Hey, i'm GoGo. That little kid over there is Hiro. I'm 8 and he's like 7. He doesn't talk much and now you don't either. So it looks like i'm the life of the party." Said GoGo. GoGo then walked away from Tadashi and went upstairs. Tadashi felt his arm hurt as he looked at the stairs.

**Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I have my reasons. One, I got 3 books. The Five Stages of Andrew Brawley, Don't let me go, and Ready Player One. Two, I have to think of stuff to make Tadashi like Hiro. Yes, I have finally added Hiro and GoGo and I will add them to the characters as soon as this is up. BTW Simon was supposed to be Wasabi and Angela Honey Lemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm reading the book The Five Stages of Andrew Brawley and it's really good. I suggest it to anyone who has seen Red Band Society. Right now it's 1:59 AM EST. So, i'm up late reading a book that's really good. Why not work on my own thing that's like a book.**

It was only Sunday. Tadashi still had a few more days until he could talk. Tadashi was spending a lot of time with Hiro. Hiro showed him all the things he liked, comic books, superheroes, TV shows, everything. Tadashi didn't take it personally on how self centered Hiro was being. It's not like he could talk. Tadashi was wondering. Hiro told him that his birthday was May 26. Tadashi didn't even know his birthday. He would have to find that out a little bit later. Tadashi was given a notepad to write his thoughts. However, being seven years old pretty much means you have chicken scratch that is only readable by the chicken who wrote it. Tadashi tried to write things that he liked, but Hiro always misinterpreted it. He would write his favorite color and Hiro thought it meant he had to go to the bathroom. Tadashi was living a mute life and was fine with it. It did have it's cons, but also had it's pros. No one can tell you to lose an attitude if you don't talk. Tadashi had been there for a few days and everything was going smoothly. GoGo would come out every now and then, but was mostly in her room upstairs. Tadashi always wondered what it would be like to always have something better you could be doing. The only thing he could remember was hiding in his room whenever his parents were fighting. Tadashi hoped that when Thursday came, everyone would at least talk to him more. The woman who was incharge of this household was called Cass. Cass would only talk to the kids to give them food and make sure they were all alive. Soon all the days started blurring together.

All the kids were awake, but Hiro.

"SHH! Don't talk too loud or you'll wake the birthday boy." Said Cass.

GoGo and Tadashi were too excited to be quiet. They couldn't believe that he was 8 now. Soon Hiro awoke to a cake being shoved in his face and everyone singing happy birthday to him. The day was fun and they all ate cake. Then the days blurred together again. Tadashi would stay awake some night and wonder if he'll ever find out when his birthday is. Wondering if he'll ever go to school. If he'll ever be happy. If he'll ever find someone who will make him happy. He was already carrying and wagon filled with bad memories. From his drunk father, abused mother, his broken arm, and going mute for almost a week. He wasn't having too much fun.

Tadashi overslept that night, which was good for Cass. She went and bought a cake, a present that Tadashi will love and a book. Once Cass came back home and had the cake and presents, Tadashi and Hiro were awake just talking like they always do. Cass went into another room and opened the cake. She wanted Tadashi to be loved. She pulled out the candles and lit them. They were perfect. Tadashi had a cake that had eight balloons and eight candles. It was a vanilla cake because what could go wrong with original. Cass brought the cake out to Tadashi and started singing. GoGo ran down the stairs and Hiro started singing. Once they were done Tadashi blew out the candles and made a wish. That wish was to make his life better. To fix all the cons with nothing, but pros. To make his life normal. Cass brought out a book and gave it to Tadashi.

"WOW! The art of making robots! Thanks Cass!" Said Tadashi happily.

"That's not all Tadashi." Said Cass.

She then brought out a big box covered in wrapping paper. Tadashi ripped the wrapping paper viciously. Once all the paper was off, Tadashi stared in awe. It was a boom box. Tadashi had never seen one before in his life.

"What is it?" Asked Tadashi curiously.

"It plays music Tadashi." Said Cass.

"What is music?"

Cass felt her face light up as she ran and got all her CDs she collected over the years that were child appropriate. Julie Brown was for the Teenage years. When she started playing the music Tadashi fell in love with all of the 80s and pop music. He loved all of it. Hiro and GoGo started a dance party, which led to Cass throwing her back out and seeing a cyropracter. Tadashi felt bad, but loved all the good memories he had developed. Finally, Tadashi was going to start living life normally.

**Okay, I know this is a bit of a sad chapter with not a whole lot in it, but it's really deep when you think about it. I am now ending this at 2:32 AM EST.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what? I have strep and a bad cough and a fever. Whoo Hoo. I need to get this out to all of you. Fanfics don't take breaks and neither should I.**

Tadashi and Hiro have been with each other for a few years now. They are both 13 and ready for middle school. Tadashi shared everything with Hiro, what he likes, what he hates, everything, but his parents. He didn't want Hiro to know about his parents at all. The day Hiro found out about Tadashi's parents would be the day that Tadashi made it to college.

"Tadashi are you sure that middle school is going to be fun?" Asked Hiro.

"Yes, we get 7 different teachers, 2 electives, and we get to see each other at lunch and in the morning." Said Tadashi.

"I wonder how my parents would feel if they knew that I was going to junior high. What about yours Tadashi?"

"Hey look, it's almost time for first period. Don't wanna be late."

"You didn't answer my question, Tadashi."

"I know, but we are having some buffalo wings tonight for dinner."

"Great, I hope I don't have to give a presentation tomorrow.

"Yeah, that won't be fun."

"Hey, stop changing the subject."

The school bell ringed loudly.

Tadashi and Hiro went to they're separate classes.

Tadashi saw that they only had 1 class together and it was art. They would have to pass each other through most of the day because Tadashi had one class on period that Hiro would have the next. The first class he would have to go to was Physical Education.

Tadashi went in and everyone was nice. Tadashi was as tall as the other boys and very fit. He was an early bloomer. Hiro on the other hand was a late bloomer and everyone laughed and made fun of him. They called him gay and a faggot because he didn't care about sports. Whenever there was a day where it was raining, Hiro would sit in the bleachers and read a book while everyone else played. Hiro made a few friends, but it was only with other girls. Hiro didn't have any male friends except Tadashi. Hiro hated PE because it was the same thing everyday. They would do something idiotic and make fun of Hiro. Today was no different. They took his clothes that he needed to wear to get a grade in PE and called him gay. Hiro wasn't gay though. He didn't see guys as anything he wanted to keep close. He wanted to exterminate all the guys that saw him. The only one he didn't want to kill and kept closer than life was Tadashi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Can't work on this on the weekend, Sorry.**

Hiro has been feeling terrible. He has been getting called names for about a semester now. At least it was time for the winter break. Hiro loved the cool thick are that whipped him if he revealed any skin during this time. If you wore very little, you were going to pay. Tadashi however, hated the cold. He didn't want to go outside while it was cold. Tadashi knew that Hiro loved the cold and was okay with that. He personally didn't care a whole lot about the cold, but knew that Hiro loved it, so he would stand outside with Hiro and walk around the block with him just to see him smile.

...

Christmas was soon to arrive and Tadashi wanted to get something for Hiro. He was like a brother to him and wanted to do something special. Tadashi saved up some money, about $50, enough to get something that Hiro would care about and not cast aside in five minutes. Tadashi went out to a store all alone in the cold and went looking. He found a small robot that you could change the parts and change the colors. It was only $25 and all the other parts came up to a total of $17. With tax that would be $44.52. Tadashi bought the toy and all the parts and ran home to go and store it in a safe place. That was when he felt someone smother him with a rag. The person punched Tadashi in the left eye and gave him a note. The person took the rest of Tadashi's money and left him there. Tadashi was relieved to see that his present for Hiro was fine. He ran home and put the toy in a safe place. He went upstairs and checked his pants and found a note.

_Hello Tadashi, If you stay with Cass, Hiro will meet a terrible fate. If you leave before Christmas, then He'll be fine. If you stay, then we'll attack you. Your choice. Stay and get hurt or leave and be fine. From Simon and friends._

Tadashi started to worry. If he stayed then something bad will happen to Hiro, but he'll be able to see Hiro smile when he opens his present. If he leaves he knows that Hiro will try to follow him. He has to stay and protect knows what will happen if he doesn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Look, i'm sorry about how late i'm posting this chapter, but I have my reasons. I have a stupid math test in the morning and I can't get the newest chapter of this fanfic or My Dark Life. Anyway, I hope all of you like this chapter.**

It was Christmas and Aunt Cass was the first to awake. She ran downstairs and made sure all the presents-what oh, few of them-where there and safe. Then she went and checked on Tadashi, Hiro and GoGo to make sure that they were all asleep. They were and now she has to get breakfast ready for the teens. They had started to get really quiet and antisocial. She has to do something to make them interact and talk to eachother. Then Cass stopped dead in her tracks. She felt, knew, trembled, that something was going to go wrong. She didn't know how or when, but it will bite her in the ass later.

...

A few teenagers were in a circle in a building.

"So do we know his weakness?" Asked Simon.

"Kind of. We know that he treats Hiro like a brother, so that's a good place to strike first. Okay, and i'll distract him while you carry it out." Said the second teen.

"Isn't this a little hurtful? I mean, it is Christmas. I don't wanna strike like that." Said the third teen.

"Shut up Fred!" Said the second teen.

"Like you know any better Lemon!" Said Fred to Honey Lemon.

"Will you two stop bickering! I swear you are worse than kids." Said Simon.

"Will you calm down. I am awesome, Fred on the other hand." Said Honey Lemon.

"I'm okay." Said Fred.

"Whatever. We'll strike tomorrow and he will know we mean business." Said Simon.

"Okay break!" Said Honey Lemon.

...

Tadashi was the first to wake up after Cass. He went down and grabbed his present for Hiro. This meant a lot to Tadashi and Cass. She helped give Tadashi the money so he could buy the toy for him. Who knew? He might even tell Hiro his biggest secret. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Soon Hiro awoke and GoGo was the last to come to live. They all ran down to meet Cass and Tadashi. They ate breakfast-which was painful due to the fact that the table was a few inches from the tree-then they ran for it.

GoGo got a five pack of gum which she ripped into immediately. She also got a black jacket that looked leather and some pink lipstick and some purple chalk. Cass helped her put the chalk in her hair. It was a few strands of hair together colored purple that looked right with her black hair. Tadashi got $15 to spend at the music store because new songs came out daily. He also got a SFIT baseball cap and a plain white body pillow. Hiro on the other hand got more gifts than Tadashi and GoGo put together. He got the robot Tadashi bought, a few books ranging in Science with robots to the wizard of Oz. He also got a blue hoodie that Cass had knitted for Hiro. It was the first piece of clothing Hiro had gotten that wasn't from a relative's son that was becoming a man and going off to college. All of them were happy and fine with what they got. All they knew was that it wouldn't have happened without Cass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. I am really excited for this chapter. It will be my first time writing suspense and I hope I make you loose you're breath. Meow =^_^= I love cats. Sorry for uploading late. I was on Amazon looking at Death note stuff. Did you know there are some live action movies? Or some Japanese only video games?**

It has been a few days after Christmas and everyone was happy. Well, everyone, but Simon and Honey Lemon. Fred was okay. He was forced to remember the plan Simon and Honey Lemon had set up. He would come in acting like he was raised off the streets, then Simon would come in too. Finally, Honey Lemon as well. Fred would keep GoGo distracted, Honey Lemon, Hiro, and Simon, Tadashi. Now it was show time.

Tadashi and Hiro were watching TV and GoGo was sitting on the couch reading a book. Cass was out getting groceries.

"Hey, Tadashi, what do you think it would be like to fall in love?" Asked Hiro.

"I don't know. I've never dated anyone, but i'm sure the time will come." Said Tadashi.

"Yeah, while you think about dating, i've been getting hit on left and right at school." Said GoGo.

"Really? By who?" Asked Tadashi and Hiro.

"Guys and a few girls. It's actually sweet, but I turn them all down." Said GoGo.

"Why?" Asked Hiro.

"Because dating is only serious in high school and when you're 18." Said GoGo.

"But, it's still fun to fall head over heels for someone." Said Hiro.

"I don't know Hiro. Let's say you really love them and you two are dating. If that person breaks up with you, then you will be broken hearted." Said Tadashi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Hiro.

"It's bad to date, but it's great to crush." Said GoGo.

"Why?" Asked Hiro.

"Because that way, you never end up heartbroken and you get to love everything they do. You can dislike a few things about them, while still loving them. The best part it that they don't know you like them." Said GoGo.

"Wow. Where are you getting all this information from?" Asked Tadashi.

"An Article on Yahoo." Said GoGo.

The three teens heard a knock on the door. Tadashi stood up and opened the door, surprised to see another teenager in the snow getting frostbite. Tadashi let him in and Hiro grabbed a blanket and put it on the frozen teen.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tadashi.

"Yeah, i'm used to the cold, but tonight is really freezing!" Said the teen.

"What's you're name?"

"Fred."

Tadashi took Fred and they all sat down watching TV, until another knock came at the door. This time Hiro got it. When Hiro opened the door, he stood in awe of the beautiful, amazing, colorful, female in front of him. She was standing there, looking at Hiro with a smug look in her eye. Once Hiro was done drooling at her, he let her in and was very close to her. All. The. Time.

"Hi, i'm Hiro. What's you're name?"

"I'm Honey Lemon because i'm sweet and sour." She said in a sassy way that made Hiro even more giddey.

Once GoGo saw the blond, rainbow of sass female and started thinking depressing thoughts about her. She could handle two guys, but a girl like that might try to take her throne.

There was another knock on the door and GoGo ran to it, hoping it was Cass, but it was a black male that she let in because he said that Fred and Honey Lemon were his friends. Once Tadashi looked back at the newest visitor, his eyes got wide, his blood started pumping quickly, and he ran towards his room.


	10. Simon's mental Takeover

**Wanna know some stuff? I just finished a fanfic. It feels good and now I'm ready to devote all my attention to just this fanfic. After this I'm going to desperately try to make a L (Death Note) X Reader fanfiction. NO LEMONS/SMUT. **

**Key for this chapter **

**(OS) Other Side**

Everyone stared in amazement at what Tadashi had just done.

(OS)

Tadashi's heart was racing. Sweat was dripping from his hair and was going into his clothing.

"What is _he _doing here? I can live with the other two, but why him? He made me remember my parents. They we're _horrible_. Why did he get me kicked out of there in the first place, anyway? Whatever, what if he does something terrible to my friends? What could he want? Is it possible that I'm just being as irrational as pi? **(Oh, yeah, Math analogy) **What's the worst that could happen? Almost anything."

(OS)

"Wow, your friend sure is upset." Said Simon.

"I've never seen him act this way before. I wonder if he's alright. I'm gonna go check on him." Said Hiro.

Honey Lemon grasped Hiro's wrist.

"No. He probably just needs some alone time." Said Honey Lemon.

Hiro while amazed with Honey Lemon's looks, didn't stop him from needing to help his friend.

"No, he really needs someone." Said Hiro.

Hiro pulled his wrist back and Honey Lemon let go. Hiro charged up the stairs.

(OS)

"Will they hurt them? Is there more than just Simon? Will he get me kicked out of this house? I wish he would leave. What couldn't possibly go wrong. If I had to leave Hiro or GoGo I would wither away to nothingness without the ability to smile or even smirk. I would live life with a grimace over my heart."

Tadashi turned back to the door, then at a window, watching as the cool, snow-filled air launched snowflake after snowflake at the window. He could feel the way the window was chilled at the touch. If he even went outside, he would probably get frostbite. All his previous thoughts rushed back into his head as he saw a bird shivering in a vacant nest. Tadashi's head veered quickly to the door as he heard a knock upon it.

"Tadashi? It's Hiro. I wanna make sure that you're okay." Said Hiro.

Tadashi ran over to the door and practically slammed it open. He grabbed Hiro and pulled him into his room and locked the door.

"Tadashi, are you alright? Once that guy came here you bomb-rushed upstairs" Said Hiro

"No, I'm not fine." Said Tadashi.

"Whoa! You're soaking wet. Are you okay?"

"No."

"Okay, chill."

"No! I have been thinking about the worst possible things for the past minute."

"It's been more like half an hour."

"Whatever. All I know is that he makes me worry about everyone's health."

"Nothing bad will happen, Tadashi. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Really? You had to Jinx me?"

"Oh, quit your fussing. Nothing bad will happen. It's not like he almost murdered you."

When Tadashi didn't look back at Hiro, he started to become more aware of the seriousness that was beckoning upon Tadashi.

"Right? He didn't try to kill you, right?" Asked Hiro.

"No, he didn't, however, he did bring back memories, and got me kicked out of the house I was living in at the time."

"I doubt he would be capable of that, Tadashi."

"You don't know what he could do and neither do I. We could all die tonight, but I will never know, GoGo will never know, Cass could never come back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay look, so this is what's going to happen. I'm going to still update this every other day, but I will use the first day to make a chapter on it and when the second day come I will just link the two together. Got it? Got it. Good? Good. Let's do this.**

Hiro walked over to Tadashi and started rubbing his back.

"Don't worry Tadashi, that was like, what, six years ago. I'm sure he's changed." Said Hiro

"I know it's been that long. I just have this feeling that something bad will happen." Said Tadashi.

"Don't worry. Now, if you're done being terrified, why don't you come down and meet our guests."

"Fine."

Hiro guided Tadashi slowly down the steps. When you sweat through your shirt, that's when you become weak and clammy. Once they reach the floor, Tadashi saw Simon smirk. When Tadashi noticed Simon's reaction, anger quickly overcame his emotions, but didn't throw any fists, nor get closer to him. He just sat down and watched TV. Tadashi was telling himself "Good Tadashi. Good boy."

The rest of the night was killing Tadashi. Every now and then, he would watch Simon just stare at GoGo or Hiro. Tadashi knew what pure hatred looked like in someone's eyes, but Simon didn't have any of that. Maybe he really has changed. While looking and worrying about GoGo, out of the corner of Tadashi's eye, he saw Simon looking at him with pure hatred. He tried to quickly cock his head in Simon's direction, but Simon was already facing the TV. Tadashi wondered if he was right about Simon all along, the only question now was, why. Why is Simon attacking his friends that he gets to call family? What could he possibly want from him? Jealousness? Psycho? Vengeance? Grudge? It had to be something. You can't be mad at someone just because. You had to have at least one reason. Even if he hated Tadashi's shirt, that would be something. A reason is all Tadashi needs in order to fix this. Not to just fix it, to put his mind at ease. Once Simon was out of his life, everything would be fine. How hard could it be to change a shirt? Not life threatening. Very easy, well, maybe not for a mom who's dealing with a five-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. Just a word instead of glares from Simon would be useful to Tadashi at this point. All Tadashi knows is that Simon is unhappy with him and he doesn't know why. If only Simon would talk to him instead of glaring at him, then Tadashi would apologize.

Tadashi stood up and went into the kitchen which was just far away enough from the TV that no one could hear him. Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose and said "What does he want? What is it?"

"I'll tell you what I want." Said Simon.

Tadashi quickly turned his head at the confusing male.

"I want you to watch your back. Something will happen to everyone you know and care about, but you won't know when. I know it's been a few years so let's catch up. I am Wasabi, and you are gonna die. If you tell anyone anything, it **will** decrease the number of days you have left. Happy living." Said Simon as he walked out of the kitchen and stared at Tadashi. Tadashi felt his knees wobble and his face throb as questions ran through his mind. _What is he talking about? Does this mean that everyone will die? Will I lose everyone?_ Tadashi let these thoughts rummage through his mind until he saw darkness and the floor.


	12. Surprise (But In A Bad Way)

**Hello everyone, from now one I'm just gonna take the first day to chill, or relax. I know my schedule isn't too busy, but on my website . www. cgvmmusic()wix()com /download () = .**

**I am making a bunch of songs for free for everyone to download and I have to actually write the lyrics to the songs. There is already 7 songs up there so go ahead and check it out.**

"Oh, my poor Tadashi." Said Cass.

The deafening sound of people yelling codes at the hospital made the teens cringe.

"Will he be alright, Cass?" Asked Hiro.

"How did he faint?" Asked Cass.

"Well I walked in the kitchen and he was just lying there." Said Wasabi.

"But, didn't you walk in the kitchen and then out and back in again?" Asked GoGo.

"Not that I can remember." Said Honey Lemon.

"Just before he fainted he was sweating through his clothing thinking about the worst things that could happen with Simon." Said Hiro

"It's Wasabi." Said Wasabi.

"What do you mean Hiro? Has Tadashi and Si-Wasabi met before?" Asked Cass.

"No, I don't remember him at all." Said Wasabi.

"Tadashi definitely remembers you." Said Hiro.

Cass walked up to the sleeping Tadashi in a hospital bed with a heart monitor and an IV plugged into him. Cass just stood at the teen who was in bed awaiting something, anything. A doctor walked in the room and headed over to Cass.

"Your son is fine Mrs. Cass." Said The Doctor. "He fainted due to an increase in blood pressure and was dehydrated. Unfortunately, his organs especially his heart began to grow in size to dangerous levels. We are just gonna give him some fluids via IV and put him through surgery and see what could have set off his growing organs."

Cass gave the doctor a hug and sobbed a 'thank you' into his shoulder. Cass motioned everyone to leave the room to let Tadashi sleep. All the teens did leave, but Wasabi went to the bathroom.

Tadashi might have not been able to talk or move, but he was aware and could hear everything. He loved how GoGo and Hiro stood up for him. However he was starting to have a vengeance for Wasabi.

He heard someone walk into the room.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A Tadashi that can't move or talk, but can die." Said the male.

Tadashi knew that voice anywhere.

"Let's see if anyone can find out that I, Wasabi, killed this pathetic excuse for a person. Sure you make good grades and you make everyone happy, but you didn't stop Angela from killing herself by getting stuck in a grocery bag and you didn't try to stop your parents from dying." Said Wasabi

Tadashi was mentally crying.

_You Asshole. I didn't make her kill herself. That was her choice. I tried to stop my parents from dying, but they didn't listen. Correction, my dad didn't listen._ Tadashi thought.

"Now, to make you pay for the lives you took, I am going to take yours." Said Wasabi.

Wasabi walked over to the IV and grabbed a pen. He clicked it and poke a hole into the bag. Wasabi walked out of the room smiling.

Tadashi was now screaming. He could feel his breathe shorten and quicken. He felt as though he was getting punched repeatedly. His body was starting to go limp, he could feel it with every breathe he breathed. The monitor was beeping loudly, but there was no use. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He was going to kick the bucket, go to heaven, but that didn't matter right now. The only thing he wanted to do was prove to himself that he couldn't stop his dad from killing himself and his mother, but there was no way of doing that. He was trembling on the inside as his organs began to pulsate. He desperately wanted to see GoGo, Hiro, Cass, his mom. Maybe he can once he dies. The Doctors run in and give Tadashi another bag, but that could mean it's too late. Doesn't mean it is for certain, but it could.


	13. When Did You Find Out?

**Hey, I'm sorry about the late update. I was streaming. Time for the moment you have all been waiting for. Funny thing, I actually wanted to post this as soon as I wrote what will they do to Hiro, but realized that was way too short.**

Tadashi opened his eyes. He was in a big white void. He looked to his left and his right. No one. Nothing. That was what he saw.

"I'm not in Heaven or Hell, so where am I." Asked Tadashi.

"You are getting surgery and this is what happens when you are given anesthesia." Said Cass.

Tadashi turned around and saw Cass before him wearing white. (At least it's not after Labor Day)

"Why are you here?" Asked Tadashi.

"I might have ran into a wall trying to get to you when I heard that you were going into surgery." Said Cass.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"So, do you know why your bag got popped?"

"Yes! It was-"

Tadashi saw blackness start to devour everything, including Cass.

"Tell me later!" She yelled.

Tadashi started to fall backwards and closed his eyes, bracing for impact. He fell forward quickly and jerked awake in the hospital bed.

"Where am I?" He asked.

A doctor walked into Tadashi's vacant room and said "I'm glad you're fine."

"What happened?" Asked Tadashi.

"Well, someone popped your IV bag and your organs began to pulsate again, so we put you in surgery and now you're fine. We stopped your organs from ever pulsating again Tadashi." Said the doctor.

"What caused it?"

"It was just a sprain, however since you blacked out, we decided to put you under anesthesia and monitor you while you heal."

"Okay, when will I be able to go back home?"

"A day or so. It was nothing big."

"Okay."

The doctor left Tadashi alone for the rest of the night. Tadashi was relieved that it wasn't anything major, but pain kicked back into him when he remembered what happened before Cass ran into a wall. The thought of Wasabi was enough to make Tadashi go on a killing spree. He can't help if people chose to die. He can't stop them if he doesn't know about it.

The fact that Wasabi would do and say that made Tadashi get into a mental uproar. Why did he have to go through this?

Tadashi remembered the night before Christmas. The Note

_Hiro will meet a terrible fate._

What will they do to Hiro? The words rammed Tadashi's heart, blood pressure, everything, until he was about to burst. He had to get out of here and see what Hiro is doing now. Who knows when Wasabi will make his attack?

Tadashi started yelling for anyone and Cass ran into the room.

"Are you alright?" Asked a worried Cass.

"No! Where is Hiro?" Asked Tadashi.

"He is back home, I got a sitter to watch them."

Fear-horrible, unknowing fear-took over Tadashi skin and made it free of color.

"Tadashi, why are you pale?" Asked Cass

"Because Wasabi was the one who made me faint. He popped my IV bag. He is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. He is going to hurt Hiro." Said Tadashi.

Tears started to stream down Tadashi's face wondering if it's too late for Hiro?

Cass ran to Tadashi's bed side and said "I know!"

Shock. Shock had slapped Tadashi harder than anything else.

"What do you mean you know?" Asked Tadashi.

"I know that Wasabi is hurting you and might strike Hiro." Said Cass

"Are you with him? Are you going to kill me too?"

"No! I found the paper that was a treat a few days after Christmas and I sent it to my ex-husband. He works in the CIA and know that I love kids, so he scanned it for me and found out who was out to get you."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"When did I get the chance too? While you were unconscious or while you were napping on the floor? It had been a few days since anything happened so I thought it would all blow over."

"I think you were wrong."

"Thanks Sherlock."

"So what should we do? Are we gonna tell Hiro and GoGo?"

"No, they won't believe us."

"Well, then, what are we gonna do?"

"Wait for his next move."


	14. What Will Happen Next Chapter?

**Hello, you are all nice little patient people who can't wait to read this chapter. When I'm bored I like to imagine all of my viewers are elderly people. Longest chapter in the whole fanfic.**

"Okay Cass, what are we gonna do?" Asked Tadashi.

"My ex-husband set up cameras and are monitoring this place inside and out." Said Cass.

"What happens when they see something sketchy?"

"Then he'll tell me through the ear piece in my ear."

"How did you two meet up?"

"Long story for other fanfiction writers to write."

"Wow! This fanfiction writer apparently doesn't have time to make a romance story for you."

"It's nothing personal, he's just gay and doesn't feel comfortable making a normal guy-like-girl story."

"I wanna say thank you Cass. You are the best mother anyone can ask for."

"Um, I wouldn't say I'm a mother, more of an aunt to help you when you need it."

"Ready for day one Aunt Cass?"

"Yep."

Aunt Cass stayed in the kitchen and Tadashi went to keep an eye on Hiro and GoGo, but mostly on Wasabi. Hiro was watching TV and GoGo was reading a magazine. He just couldn't fine Wasabi.

…

"Wasabi, you can't tell these people who you are. You have your orders and I expect you to follow them! If you delay the death of Tadashi, Hiro, GoGo, or Cass any longer then _I _will add you to the hit-list. Got it?" Said the man in charge.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, they always manage to live through everything you told me to do. I Sprained Tadashi's leg and popped his saline bag. He should be dead, as for the rest, I'll get back to you on that." Said Wasabi.

"I'll give you some advice. Get one alone and take them out, then the rest of them should be easy."

"Why are we attacking them anyway? They didn't commit a crime, nor did they get requested by anyone."

"I requested it! Tadashi's parents committed suicide, before that his dad smuggled illegal drugs into the state. He was never caught, I plan to change that. His mother on the other hand, chose the wrong man. She could have had me, but she chose differently. "

"That's why you were upset that night. Some of the other people told me about it."

"That doesn't matter. Tadashi must pay for the consequences and his friends know too much. They must be executed."

"Executed? What are we gonna put them in a guillotine while we're at it?"

"Shut up and kill them Wasabi!"

"Yes, Callaghan."

…

It had been a day since the cameras were up and Cass and Tadashi haven't seen Wasabi. He climbed through the window so they wouldn't notice him. Callaghan told him to kill someone quietly. Wasabi pulled out a coin to determine who the first to go was. He didn't want to kill anyone, unless they did something wrong. He can't just kill someone because of a grudge. He needed a reason. Heads. Tadashi. Wasabi entered Tadashi's room.

He did whatever he was told. He always wore an ear piece and when he needed to say or do something Callaghan would tell him to do it. Wasabi, personally, didn't see anything wrong with him. Yeah, Angela killed herself, but that was before she was forced to leave. They gave her one day and she didn't want to go, so she sucked a grocery bag. Paper, Plastic, or Death? Wasabi noticed the sleeping body slowly moving up and down in the lung region. Wasabi slowly walked towards Tadashi. He checked his pocket and pulled out a needle with 3mg of Cyanide. He removed the case of the needle and started to roll Tadashi on his side. To make sure it works correctly, it has to be injected to the blood stream. Once his body was tuned over Wasabi was taken aback by the fake Tadashi-look-a-like doll. He fell backwards and the needle accidently got injected to his hand. Only about 0.5mg was injected before he ripped it out of his hand.

"Wasabi, what are you doing? You're supposed to kill him, not kill yourself. We can handle that ourselves." Said Callaghan.

"It was little, so it can't kill me. I'll be fine." Said Wasabi.

"Get in bed before they know you tried to kill him."

"Got it."

Wasabi jumped into his bed and quickly went to sleep.

…

"He really was trying to kill me. That Bastard." Said Tadashi.

"He doesn't want to kill anyone, unless he has a good reason." Said Cass.

"So, who gave him the reason?"

"I don't know, but he was talking to someone through an ear piece. I can see it on the scanner."

"Can you trace it back to who was giving him the directions?"

"Yes, it's a bit of a maze, but it's- oh, no."

"What? Who is it?"

"A guy who had a crush for your mother, me and your mom were best friends, but she never put my contact info in her phone. I always had to call her. Which would explain why you didn't go to me when she died. Anyway He loved her more than your father, which explains why he's trying to kill you."

"You're just now telling me this after 6 years?"

"I forgot that I knew your mom. I don't exactly have pictures or a regular house, Tadashi."

"Do you know his name?"

"Something Callaghan. He always went by his last name only. I don't know why, but not even the government knows his name, actually he doesn't even have a file. He is an alien or for better terms, an illegal immigrant."

"How do we stop him from killing me?"

"All it takes is a few calls, tell them his coordinates, and badda bing, badda boom. He's caught and rots in jail."

"Awesome."


	15. The Worse Is Yet To Come

**Okay, so, I'm ready for a bunch of things, and I'm doing a bunch of things. Next week I'm gonna try to beat Sonic 3 and knuckles for the first time, Get the high score for Columns, beat Sonic 2 (For the first time), and Try to beat a random game people request on twitch. All of this will happen next week – 3/23/15-3/27/15-on my twitch page. My twitch name is Coolgamevampman. Funny how I use that for EVERYTHING. Anyway, time for the chapter.**

"I'm sorry, I tried, but he wasn't there." Said Wasabi.

"This is bad." Said Callaghan.

"Why?"

"Cass's ex-husband installed cameras in there house, so if we wanna take them out, we're gonna have to do it somewhere private."

"When?"

"A few days, she always goes out and buys various items from the store."

"Will that be long enough for yo-us to kill them?"

"Yeah, we just have to use the right tools. All it takes is a bit of hijacking into the cameras and then they will be shut down."

"Won't the police be contacted if they are shut down?"

"Your right! We are gonna have to post some video of the family living normally."

"Okay, ready?"

"Oh, yes!"

…

"Bye Aunt Cass." Said Tadashi.

Cass left in her van to go to the store.

"Why do you call her Aunt Cass?" Asked Hiro.

"Because, she isn't our mother, but more of an aunt." Said Tadashi.

Honey Lemon walked by Hiro and winked at him, seductively.

"Looks like you're crushing on Honey, Hiro." Said Tadashi.

"Am Not! She isn't even cute." Said Hiro. His cheeks blushing as he thought of how attractive Honey Lemon is.

"You're blushing, you like her. Should I tell her? She lives with us. I should tell her right now." Said Tadashi running towards Honey Lemon.

"Tadashi, No, Stop!" Said Hiro running after Tadashi, but was too slow.

"Honey Lemon, Hiro has a big crush on you." Said Tadashi.

"Oh, really? Good because I have a crush on him too." Said Honey Lemon.

"Wait, really?" Asked Hiro.

"Oh, yeah, you're just too cute to be ignored."

"This is awesome."

"Come on, I wanna show you something in my room."

Honey Lemon slowly grabbed Hiro by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to her room. Tadashi was dumbfound at the scene that had just happened before his very eyes.

Honey Lemon dragged Hiro through her door to her bedroom and locked it. She grabbed Hiro and let go of his collar and watched him jump around in place at what was happening. Honey Lemon, knowing what will happen, smirked too.

"So, you wanted to show me something." Said Hiro excitedly.

"Oh, yes." Said Honey Lemon.

She put her finger to her ear and heard an "All clear."

"I wanted to show you how I have fun." Said Honey Lemon.

Hiro's eyes got huge and was practically fidgeting with anticipation. Honey Lemon walked up to Hiro and whispered "I love you." In his ear. He automatically replied the same thing. She pushed him into the wall and pressed her lips against his. Hiro loved the taste of cotton candy on her lips, but then felt his hands above his head, and his wrists tighten. He looked up and saw his hands were in handcuffs and above his head.

"What's happening here?" Asked Hiro.

Honey Lemon grabbed a chair and put it under the door knob and pulled out a gun.

"This is how I have fun, though money, and my job." Said Honey Lemon.

She started to walk around the room twirling the pistol I her hands and got closer to Hiro.

"I don't love you, but you love me. You know too much information and have spent too much time with the wrong people." Said Honey Lemon.

"TADASHI! TADASHI! HELP!" Yelled Hiro.

Tadashi ran towards the door and started pounding on it.

"Open up Honey!" Said Tadashi.

"Fine, but only because I'll be killing two birds with one stone." Said Honey Lemon.

She opened the door and pushed Tadashi against the wall next to Hiro and handcuffed him.

"Tadashi, your parents died and your dad smuggled drugs into the state, however because he is dead, you'll have to suffer the consequences, the hard way." Said Honey Lemon.

"What do you mean? My dad never did that. He had frequent nose bleeds but, o-oh, my gosh. He did do that! Why do I have to take punishment for that?" Asked Tadashi

"Because you're the only one alive, and because you worked with Cass for a bit trying to get rid of us, you get to go too, but not before Hiro goes."

"What?"

Honey Lemon aimed the gun at Hiro's torso and put her finger on the trigger.

"Say good bye Tadashi, you're never going to see him again." Said Honey Lemon.

She pulled the trigger and Hiro felt breathless. The blood running through his shirt, the idiotic-ness he had been that got him into this, Tadashi. His blood started to blacken and his heartbeat started to increase. His vision start to fade into blackness. He turned to Tadashi and said "Why did you do this? This is all your fault! Why Tadashi? Why?" Hiro started to cough up blood as tears formed in Tadashi's eyes.

"It's not my fault Hiro. It's my dad's. You have to understand." Said Tadashi.

Hiro had coughed up black blood and his shirt was covered in blackness, before he fell unconscious. Once Tadashi saw his body go limp and a smile grew on Honey Lemon's face was when he grew anger, revenge, madness, sorrow, loneliness. He wanted to kill her, but she was the one with the gun. What ever happened next wouldn't matter, because Hiro was gone. There was nothing for him to live for if Hiro wasn't with him all the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update, homework sucks, so do jocks. Anyway, time for the chapter. Sorry if you want to kill me because of what I did last chapter. Can't update this weekend either.**

Honey Lemon had the gun aimed at Tadashi, ready to pull the trigger.

"Any last words?" Asked Honey Lemon.

"I didn't kill my parents and I didn't want Hiro to die because of a misunderstanding." Said Tadashi. Tears started flowing from the male.

"I didn't want him to die. It wasn't my fault! I didn't try to get him killed. I wanted him to live. At least now, he will never know my secret." Said Tadashi as tears flew towards the ground with every word he spoke.

"What secret?" Asked Honey Lemon curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tadashi rubbed his eyes with his shirt.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you if you let me go."

"Ha-ha. Fat chance."

"Fine, I guess you'll never know that Hiro really did love you. He would spend night as if they were days, only thinking of you. But you'll never know that because you killed that soul. So go ahead kill me, I don't have any other goals in life. Kill me, now!"

"Fine!"

Honey Lemon raised the gun up to Tadashi's head with her finger on the trigger. She heard a noise coming from the window. She lowered the gun and looked outside. Before she could take a few steps, a huge male jumped through the window with the words SWAT on his bullet proof chest protector. He took out some handcuffs and hooked Honey Lemon's hands together before she could even realize what was happening. More people came through the house and Cass walked in the door and let Tadashi out of the handcuffs. Tadashi smiled as they're plan succeeded.

"I'm sorry Honey Lemon, but you are under arrest for the murder of Hiro and for others as well for being a hit-woman." Said Cass.

"You planned this?" Asked Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, it's sad that he died, but it's worth it to get you in jail." Said Tadashi.

"I will be back and I will kill you." Said Honey Lemon.

"Of, course you will, not." Said Cass.

The SWAT members took her away and had her in jail. Once she was gone Tadashi started crying, remembering the death of his best friend. Cass hugged him and said "Don't worry Tadashi, at least we know where Callaghan is and I'm sure that you'll see Hiro before you know it." Tadashi wondered what black-magic Cass was talking about, but realized that might mean he will die too.

Cass took Tadashi back into the room of the murder and looked at Hiro's body. Tadashi slowly walked up to it, before he launched the salted water that showed sadness over the corpse of his best friend.

Cass walked over to Tadashi and started telling him "It was for the best."

"Cass, this isn't some dead animal that was going to die in a few days. This was my best and only friend besides you and GoGo. We spent so much time together and now, h-he's gone." Said Tadashi.


	17. Chapter 17

**You do realize you can review my fanfic, right? I love getting reviews so please don't hesitate to review. Good, bad or random. I will read them.**

Cass grabbed Tadashi's hand and placed it on Hiro's body. She made Tadashi spin a circle around Hiro's chest and poke his forehead.

The body of Hiro slowly turned bright white and pulsated until it turned into a small box. Cass grabbed it and Tadashi was trying to find the words to ask so many questions. That's when Hiro ran into the room and hugged Tadashi.

"Hiro, where did you come from? I saw you die." Said Tadashi.

"Well, I'm not." Said Hiro.

"I can clearly see that."

"Is it bad that I'm alive?"

"Oh, no! Not at all, I was just a little stunned. When your brother dies before your eyes only for him to hug you moments later, you wonder what happened."

"That's understandable."

"Come on Tadashi, we have to find Callaghan." Said Cass.

"Okay." Said Tadashi.

…

Cass, Tadashi, Hiro and GoGo were ready to take down Callaghan. Hopefully for the last time. They went through the plan countless times. Cass would run in, Tadashi and Hiro would go in through the window and GoGo would use the ladder they brought to go n through the roof. They might not have had training, but it's not hard to punch someone and push a button on a doo-hickey while pointing it at someone trying to kill them. Once they we're all in they would meet up in the bathroom and arrest Callaghan. Tadashi thought he needed to die, but Cass made him reconsider. It wasn't long before they made it to a bank.

"Okay this is the stop." Said Cass.

"Umm, Cass, This is a bank. How is this home to someone trying to kill people?" Asked Hiro.

"Well you have to enter a code and it takes you to these houses that are underground."

"How did you find this out and how did Callaghan find this?"

"Me, from my husband, him, from a paper that someone gave to him."

"How do you know this again?"

"CIA."

"Okay, now I'm calling shenanigans."

"Yeah I'm lying. I just needed to make a deposit. The house is actually near the park."

…

Cass went up first and knocked on the door. A deep scratchy voice talked through a speaker and said "What do _you _want?"

"Package delivery for a Callaghan." Said Cass.

"Yes, just leave it on the door, I'll get it later."

"Sorry sir, but you'll have to come out to sign the PDA before I can give it to you."

"Forget it, just come in."

Cass was successful with her first step.

Tadashi and Hiro found two windows on opposite sides of the house and crawled in through them. They were instantly greeted by people who were ready to leave nothing but a blood stain, once they were through with them. Hiro grabbed a can of black spray-paint and released it on the humongous men. They stumbled all over, accidently knocking each other out. Before Hiro proceeded one of the guys said "No I can't see. Thanks a lot kid!"

Tadashi entered the window and was pushed outward by tall males. He stumbled on the grass, but grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it through the window. As he heard the loud explosion, he also heard cries of agony, and pain. He walked through the window and saw all the males covered in blood, and pain. He slowly walked through the room and made it to his destination.

GoGo heaved the ladder through the lawn and pushed it upright to open it. She had to mount the ladder and climb on the roof, even though she has a fear of heights. She slowly climbed up the steps of the ladder, looking down occasionally to scare herself. Once she reached the roof, she saw a sky light. Perfect. She grabbed a hammer and whacked the glass. Once it broke, she fell through and landed on her back. She slowly limped her way towards the bathroom.


	18. For Realsies This Time

**I have been sick since Monday. Just today I went from coughing to a runny nose and sneezing. Like I said on my Twitter, Being Sick Sucks.**

"GoGo, are you okay?" Asked Cass.

"Yeah, I just hurt myself a bit falling through the roof." Said GoGo.

"Okay, good. I thought you just wanted to abort us because you were scared." Said Hiro.

"And miss out on watching your death? Why would I do that?" Asked GoGo.

"Funny. Real funny." Said Hiro.

"Come on, we have to get to Callaghan and arrest him so he can stop killing people." Said Tadashi.

"He's right. Let's go." Said Cass.

Everyone ran to the basement. GoGo, Hiro, Tadashi and Cass we're all armed with weapons and handcuffs. Only one of them had to capture him and it would all be over. They slowly made their way to his Lair. Callaghan was facing them.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Said Callaghan.

"It's time for you to go to jail Callaghan." Said Tadashi.

Callaghan walked away for a few seconds and pulled Fred into the room.

"Sure. Just one thing. You have to choose. Do you want to send me to jail or let this Fred fellow live? Someone's life or me in prison? Your choice."

"You're bluffing."

Callaghan pulled out a small pistol and cocked it. He aimed it at Fred's head. He pulled the trigger on top. If he even just barely touches the trigger, then the bullet will be released.

"Tell me now! Fred or me?" Asked Callaghan.

"I don't know." Said Tadashi.

"Choose one."

"Um, um, I want you in jail. I don't care how many people you kill. I want you in jail so you can't hurt anyone anymore."

"You know? You bring up a good point. Why kill a stranger you don't know, when I can kill your peers that you had 7 years to be with? It would be more heart breaking for you. Okay who's first? Cass, GoGo, or Hiro?"

Callaghan stepped forward and pointed the gun to the person who owned the name he spoke. Fred walked away and it didn't bother Callaghan at all.

"Oh, you don't think I'm serious?" Asked Callaghan.

"No, we do think you're serious." Said Cass.

"Fred, get in here."

Fred walked into the room holding a sub.

"Pick a number from 1-10. If you're wrong, I don't shoot him. If you're right I do. Tadashi, how about you go first." Said Callaghan.

Tadashi was thinking long and hard about this decision. It's 1 in 10. A 90% chance of Fred living.

"Two." Said Tadashi.

"You didn't get the number I thought of for Fred. However, you did get the number I chose for GoGo." Said Callaghan.

"What?" Asked Tadashi.

Callaghan aimed the gun at GoGo's chest and pulled the trigger. Everything stopped as her world started to fill with blood and regret. She didn't want any of this. She wanted to be happy. She didn't want to die. She looked at Tadashi and said "I hope you die in Hell." The pain and blood soon covered her body and her vision faded until she closed her eyes. Hiro ran to her and put his ear on her chest and heard nothing. He looked at Tadashi and said "You killed her. You killed GoGo. At first you kill a fake me and now you give up the life of GoGo. When will you pay for your sins Tadashi?"

Hiro walked away from GoGo's corpse and got back in line with Cass and Tadashi.

"Good, now, I choose Hiro to go. Pick a number between one and ten, but not two." Said Callaghan.

Hiro looked at Tadashi and glared him down.

"Five." Said Hiro.

"Oh, looks like you have brought pain upon yourself." Said Callaghan as he pulled the trigger. The bullet went from the gun through Hiro's skull, his brain, and made it to the wall. Tadashi ran down to Hiro, hoping he was okay. The pain that shot through Hiro faster than the speed of light was horrendous as it we're worse than a thousand needles injecting venom into his bloodstream. Tadashi knows this isn't a pre-planned test. Hiro's eyes flashed colors, going from brown to red. The blood went from his brain into his eye sockets. This was the last time he will ever see him again. Tadashi bent down and said "I'm sorry Hiro." When Tadashi couldn't hear Hiro's heartbeat anymore, he closed Hiro's eyes and got back in line.

**This is NOT the last chapter, sorry. Almost there, but not quite. Enjoy hating me in the reviews.**


	19. The Final Chapter

**Okay look, I'm sorry for procrastinating. I woke up this morning and had a dream that I saw 4 anime people, thought one of them was cute and tried to Google what I knew. That didn't last long because I didn't even know their name. He looks just like L from Death note, but had grey skin. Anyway, time for the end. Let me know on how you think about the ending.**

Only three people we're left in the hands of Callaghan. Fred, Cass, and Tadashi. Tadashi was starting to get filled with guilt due to the fact that he accidently killed GoGo and Hiro. Even when people told him it was his fault for the death of people, he didn't believe it. The same goes on right now.

Callaghan looked at Fred who couldn't care less. He called his guards and told them to fire Fred. If he wanted to be responsible for some deaths, he didn't want to do be with Fred on his list. He looked at Cass and Tadashi. Eyeing them down.

"Look, I don't know about you, but two deaths is a lot to take in. If you wanna leave and not meet the same fate as the other two, I suggest you go now." Said Callaghan.

Cass looked at Tadashi and started to walk towards the door. She looked back and saw Tadashi didn't move.

"Tadashi. What are you doing? We can leave right now. Come on, let's go." Said Cass.

"No. I wanna see the smug look on his face when I do this." Said Tadashi.

"What do you mean? What are you gonna do?"

"I suggest you leave now Cass!"

Cass ran through the door.

Now it was time for Tadashi to make his move.

"Hey, can I please see your gun for a second?" Asked Tadashi.

"You're funny. Why would I do that?" Asked Callaghan.

"So I can commit The Ultimate Act."

"Oh, it that how you wanna go?"

"I can't take how my two best friend died before my very eyes and cursed me out using their last breath."

"Fine."

Callaghan pulled out a small pistol and tossed it to Tadashi.

"One, I'm wearing a bullet proof vest and two, there are only two bullets in there." Said Callaghan.

Tadashi pulled the top trigger of the gun and held the barrel to his head.

"Any last words Tadashi?" Asked Callaghan.

"Yeah. Sorry." Said Tadashi.

"For what?"

"This!"

Tadashi quickly aimed the gun at Callaghan and pulled the trigger when it was aimed at his head. Callaghan's brain quickly splatered all over the wall he was standing behind. Tadashi's plan worked, and he's not the bad guy in this world. However, he still is in his world. He started thinking.

_I'm the reason my parents died. I'm the reason Angela died. I'm the reason Hiro and GoGo died. Now I'm the reason Callaghan died. It's funny how everyone I meet gets killed by me or just goes to jail. _

Tadashi pulled out a wakki-takki and told the CIA that Callaghan was dead and gave the address.

_They all died because of me. I killed them. Why should I live? I'm a waste of space! I'm worthless. I don't deserve to live._

Tadashi took the gun and aimed it at his head.

_I don't deserve to live. All I do is kill people. I Killed Hiro. I killed Hiro. I KILLED HIRO._

Tadashi pulled the trigger.

The blood pumped faster, but not fast enough. There was no way to fix a bullet through the brain. His blood started to cover his clothing as they slowly dripped down from his ear. He looked up, but didn't see a light. He didn't see Hiro or GoGo. He looked down and saw a red firery tunnel. He saw Hiro. Hiro told Tadashi "Welcome to Hell. You deserve it. You killed me and yourself. You should have died sooner, but to be honest, you would have still ended down here anyway."

Hiro turned his back on Tadashi and Tadashi started running. He was running as fast as he could to reach Hiro. He pulled Hiro's shoulder and Hiro stabbed him with a knife in the shoulder. Tadashi felt a thousand year of broken limbs all in one strike. He fell backwards and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in a dark void.

He heard a noise come from a small light.

He ran towards it and found his parents. He was in the backseat of a car. His dad was driving and his dad slapped his mom. Tadashi couldn't talk at all. It was like there was this force attracting his lips together. His dad drove the car into a truch and he witnessed his parents death. He clossed his eyes again and opened them. He was in the backseat of a car. His dad was driving and he slapped his mother. His dad drove into a truck. He clossed his eyes again and opened them. The same thing


End file.
